


Anna's special birthday present

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Frozen Fever, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna's birthday celebration is over Elsa wants to give a special birthday present to Anna. Elsanna. DLDR. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's special birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Frozen Fever and drunken/sick Elsa inspired oneshot. Fluffy with a few naughty moments.

It was the night of Anna's birthday. They all (Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven) had had a great fun. The birthday party was over, and Anna was making sure her intoxicated sister was heading toward the right direction: her room. While they had been walking along the corridors of the castle, Anna had prevented Elsa from bumping against the wall a few times.

"Did we have to wrap up your birthday party so early?" Elsa whined.

"Elsa, it's almost midnight. It's about time we stopped celebration. Usually when fireworks are over, it signals the end of an event."

"But it seemed it came to a conclusion too soon. I would have liked to dance all until the morning light," Elsa said and took Anna's hands to swing them around a couple of times as if they were dancing.

Anna was laughing and she wouldn't have minded to dance with Elsa, but toward the end of the evening her sister's behavior had become reckless. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had seen Elsa swinging around a pole of the clock tower. Luckily they both had come out unscathed.

But after that stunt Anna had assigned Olaf as Elsa's personal watchdog. She wanted him to inform her if Elsa got another reckless thought in her mind. To be honest, she was happy that the party was over and she could guide Elsa in the safety of her own room. She would never ask Oaken for a cold medicine if its effect was like that. She would resort to the old but tested tricks like chicken soup and bed rest.

When Anna was helping Elsa into her bed, Elsa said, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have one more present for you, my princess."

"But you already showered me with presents. What could you have forgotten?"

Elsa lay on her back on the bed when she said, "It's a special kind of present. Take my hand and I'll show you."

Anna was confused. She didn't see any presents unless they were hidden under the cover. Nevertheless, she took Elsa's hand and asked, "I can't help it. I'm curious. What is your last present?"

Elsa had a gleam in her eyes when she said, "It's a kind of present that…"

Then she suddenly pulled Anna's hand so that she lying on top of Elsa and rolled them over. Now she was on top of Anna, straddling her.

"…I can't give you in public. A kind of present that will make you scream my name aloud when I have finished giving it to you."

Anna blushed deeply. She knew what that not-so-hidden meaning behind Elsa's words was. Elsa had never spoken so baldly before. Maybe her intoxicated mind lessened her inhibitions. She could see Elsa's smirk and fire in her eyes.

"Elsa, I would love to receive your…, um…, present, but not tonight."

"Why not, Anna? It's your birthday after all. I want nothing more than make your birthday a special day," said Elsa and started lifting Anna's skirt.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and stopped her. She gave her a quick kiss before she said, "Elsa, honey, that can wait till another day. I want our first time to be special. I want that both of us remember it for the rest of our lives. But I very much doubt you are up for the task tonight in your current condition."

"You are speaking nonsense. There's nothing wrong with my… A-A-A-ACHOO!"

"See? We better just start sleeping now. I'll sleep next to you and make sure you don't get any more reckless ideas."

Elsa pouted for a while until she gave in and said, "Okay. I guess you're right, I feel a bit under the weather."

When they both were wearing their nightwear and were comfortably under the covers, Elsa turned to Anna, smiled and said, "But when I get better I'm going to give you my late birthday present… No, I'm going to give you consecutive presents that will make you scream my name and pray for god until you're so tired that you can't move a muscle."

"And I can't wait that to happen. Goodnight, Elsa. I love you."

"Goodnight, Anna. I love you too."

After a long soft kiss they both started sleeping. Today had been a wonderful yet tiring day, and Anna couldn't think of any better way to finish it but having Elsa in her arms when they both fell asleep.


End file.
